A vehicle may be equipped with a launch mode. In a launch mode, the vehicle may accelerate with a predetermined acceleration, e.g., a maximum acceleration that the vehicle powertrain allows. A vehicle launch mode can be used, e.g., on a test track, to determine how quickly a vehicle can reach a specified speed.